Watashi wa ame
by Vash Orihara
Summary: Una estupidez; qué estupidez más afortunada. El albino se quedó en su lugar sin poder recuperar la voz y quizá se quedaría de esa forma toda la noche, pues aun sentía el roce de los labios contrarios sobre los suyos y no paraba de pensar en cuando se encontraron. (GureShin)


**Canción: Watashi wa ame - SID**

 **Pareja: GureShin (Guren Ichinose x Hiiragi Shinya)**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos sino de sus respectivos autores, la historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y mala fe.**

 **Advertencias: Menciones ligeras de la novela, nada que afecte a la trama original (no spoilers).**

 **Les recomiendo escuchar la canción para que capten más el sentimiento melancólico de este par, necesitan mucho amor también. Larga vida al GureShin y exorcismos a la morida, por morida. (?)**

* * *

 **Watashi wa ame**

 **.**

 _''No puedo olvidar, no puedo olvidar_

 _Porque tú eres ese tipo de persona._

 _No puedo beber sake, no me puedo embriagar hoy._

 _Así que ¿Podrías pasarme un poco de bourbon, por favor?''_

 _—Eh, ¿Acaso te has enamorado de mí?_

 _— ¿Y qué si fuera así?... Sólo bromeo, no sería apropiado._

 _— ¿Qué es lo apropiado para ti, Shinya?_

 _Comenzó así._

 _''Lo apropiado''._ Resonó en su cabeza aquella cuestión al aire sin pensar en la resolución. O es que estaba tan concentrado en el brillo de las gemas que desprende el candelabro, que pretendiendo una respuesta. _''Lo apropiado''_... Pensó en Mahiru, su antigua prometida y posteriormente amante de su mejor amigo; que ya entablando la manera en la cual se entrelazaban sus destinos, sonaba horrible: ¿Qué amigo se metía con la prometida del otro? Cubrió sus ojos con el antebrazo mientras sonreía, el silencio reinaba en la oficina del Teniente Coronel Ichinose y era la primera vez que Shinya quiso huir. Él sintió una presión extraña en el pecho no debido a Mahiru, no en los pensamientos egoístas que tuvo en el pasado. La razón tiene nombre y apellido: precisamente Guren Ichinose. Porque siente que ha estado en su mente más de lo debido, lo aterraba. ¿Qué pasaría en ese hipotético caso? ¿De nueva cuenta se le vendría el mundo encima a su amigo? _''Amigo''_. ¿Desde cuándo comenzó a sentir un nudo en la garganta cada vez que lo llama así?

Por supuesto desde que el caso dejó de ser una simple hipótesis.

—Lo apropiado es evitar problemas, claro. —musitó aparentando naturalidad (que en ese aspecto le salía muy bien), su actitud fresca siempre lo ayudaba hasta en las peores situaciones, a excepción de alguna pelea con Kureto o peor, con su tiránico padre. Shinya no necesitó hacer un paréntesis sobre a lo que se refería. En pleno 2020 sonaba inverosímil pensar en la homosexualidad como algo repugnante, eso había quedado en el pasado, así que al tratarse de dos chicos no habría problema. Pero Guren tenía razón en algo: su apellido. Lo peor viene en cuestión a los cargos en el Ejército Imperial Japonés. Cuestiones así eran impedimento para que ese caso fuera posible; lo apropiado sería mantenerse al margen aunque siguiera siendo el amigo. Mejor eso a nada.

El albino soltó una risa corta, de esas que el de hebras índigo catalogaría como irritante y giró su cuello hacia la derecha para observarlo, sus ojos purpúreos gritaban sentimentalismo a pesar de su máscara irrefutable de monotonía. —Además, lo siento. No eres mi tipo. —canturreó sobre su propia mentira, pero todo estaba mejor así. Como una anécdota nueva de conversaciones triviales con su compañero de secundaria; como un caso hipotético. —Ve a tu papeleo, ya no te distraeré... al menos no en una hora.

Luego que el silencio fuera roto con la intromisión del contrario, se había desarrollado una charla bastante normal, de las que siempre tenían el mismo desenlace en donde Shinya encontraba la manera de hacerlo enojar y él por su parte caía en ese juego de provocaciones e inconscientemente, terminaba por relajarse, justamente es lo que pasó hasta ahora y hubiera seguido de esa forma, como eran siempre, hasta que tocaron un punto bastante peculiar en su conversación y todo por que creyó que sería divertido molestar al albino con una inocente broma y ahora, nuevamente reinaba un inusual silencio, lo cual resultaba realmente extraño, ahora él mismo le estaba dando vueltas al tema que había tocado.

Guren colocó ambas manos juntas sobre la madera del escritorio. —Dime... ¿Cuándo no he tenido problemas? Ya por ser un Ichinose y estar en este lugar es un hecho que atraeré los problemas como un imán al metal. —una risa divertida resonó en el lugar, de alguna manera le molestó aún cuando desde un principio se suponía se trataba de una broma, el escuchar al contrario reírse de esa forma, resultó molesto, frunció el entrecejo una vez sus miradas se cruzaron y con ello las palabras ajenas continuaron, por alguna razón tras escuchar aquello no se sentía conforme, estaba molesto, como si aquello no fuera lo que hubiera querido escuchar o como si hubiera esperado otra clase de respuesta y a la vez no podía definir que era lo que necesitaba escuchar de su boca.

Demasiado contraproducente.

Por un momento parecía que Ichinose iba a seguir la sugerencia y que haría continuación a su trabajo y sin embargo no fue así. Al instante, casi de golpe y veloz fue hasta el sofá en donde el cuerpo del Hiiragi descansaba. De un momento a otro tomó lugar encima suyo, con las manos a cada lado de su cabeza y una de sus rodillas apoyada sobre la suave superficie del mueble, lo tenía acorralado y no parecía muy contento. Shinya respingó de la sorpresa.

En todo el tiempo que tenía conociendo a Guren jamás imaginó que reaccionaría impulsivo en tal magnitud, y menos cuando se trataba de una conversación que rayaba en la hipótesis. Aquella broma no la sintió como tal, todo tomó un rumbo diferente a la conversación y al parecer las palabras también fueron malinterpretadas.

—Veo aún tienes tus aires de superioridad por tu apellido, _"apropiado"_ es para ti aquello digno de tu estatus, no? —no podía parar pero tampoco comprendía por qué le dijo todo aquello, no era como si le importara y aún así parecía afectado "¿Qué es lo apropiado?" La pregunta resonó en su mente, _''Un Ichinose jamás es lo apropiado''_ , ¿Era eso lo que quiso decir?

Por otra parte, Shinya en su sano juicio carecía de moral para despreciar a un Ichinose, es cierto que desde tiempos inmemorables su amigo se encontraba en problemas pero ¿Acaso se le olvidó quién lo acompañaba en sus locuras? ¿Quién lo aceptó a costa de todos? Shinya solo era Hiiragi de apellido, fuera de ahí se considera a sí mismo alguien miserable, sin un pasado o una familia. No recordaba ni su antiguo apellido. ¿Cómo iba a pensar eso?

Shinya frunció las cejas al escuchar tales barbaridades sin inmutarse a la cercanía, no era el desprestigio de una persona su definición de apropiado. Guren era demasiado idiota y también él por resignarse a hablar. —No eres la única persona que ha pasado por problemas de ese calibre, Guren. Te recuerdo mi origen; no vengo de ningún lado, si no hubiera sido adoptado, seguramente estaría unos dos cargos más abajo que tú. —''y nunca podría alcanzarte, estúpido''. — ¿Digno de mi estatus?

Quedó en shock; estaba ciertamente ofendido debido a esas irrelevantes confesiones. Lo apropiado para él era simplemente mantenerse al margen de los prejuicios de su padre o sus hermanos mayores, evitar que Guren fuese atacado. Independiente de los problemas que ha pasado con Mahiru antes, prefería estar así, a su lado sin intentar nada pero ahora sí le cabreó esa escena. Porque si Ichinose actuaba extraño, Shinya era idiota.

 _"Teniente Coronel Ichinose"_. Llamaron desde el otro lado de la puerta, un cadete que al parecer requería de su presencia, maldijo mentalmente haber sido interrumpidos.

El albino lo tomó de los hombros para empujar ligeramente su cuerpo y apartarlo de sí, que las cosas se tornaran por el lado oscuro no ayudaba en nada a sus pobres pensamientos. Menos al sentimentalismo que se acrecienta en su corazón: _''no eres ella''_. Se repetía. _''No soy ella''_. Mucho menos.

El albino pasó a un lado de Guren de modo que podría escuchar su respuesta antes de salir de la oficina: —A mí me importa poco mi estatus; pero toma lo que he dicho como se te de la gana. —musitó, alzando la mano en son de despedida para abrir la puerta y recibir a un soldado, solo le dio el paso y Shinya salió hacia el pasillo. ¿Qué fue todo eso? Se llevó la izquierda al corazón, ahí mismo donde algo se estaba resquebrajando.

 _Se olvidó de la broma, de cualquier otra cosa que no fueran sus crueles palabras._

 _Allá afuera el cielo era nublado._

 _._

Luego de lidiar con su papeleo –el mismo que acumuló durante una semana- se dirigió a los dormitorios, no detuvo su marcha a pesar de que justamente el camino más corto hacia su propia recámara pasaba justamente frente a la habitación del Mayor Coronel, sabía sobre este detalle pero jamás pensó que realmente se lo toparía, no por la hora que era y a medida que sus pasos lo acercaban a él, su mente ya estaba procesando el como debería actuar a partir de aquí, ya que la última vez que se vieron el contrario se veía notablemente afectado por su comentario, lo notó bastante molesto, lo cual en raras ocasiones sucedía con respecto a Shinya, pero no había manera de regresar el pasado, había cometido un error y ahora debía afrontar las consecuencias y encarar a quien había ofendido luego de haber desatado esa serie de palabras hirientes.

Shinya estaba en el pasillo, recargado en la pared tapizada mientras observa el exterior, la luna aterciopelada tras el enorme ventanal. Seguía nublado después de tantos días de lluvia.

—Me imagino que ya vas a descansar, era hora. —fingir que nada pasó era difícil.

Guren suspiró con fastidio para cuando pasó a su lado, las palabras ajenas lo hicieron detenerse en seco, justo cuando estaba frente suyo y lo volteo a ver de reojo, notando aquel gesto simpático en su rostro, era como siempre, ante ello, arqueó una ceja, un tanto confundido al respecto —Así es, me retiro a descansar, tienes algún probl... —lo iba a insultar como acostumbraba, ya era natural en él responder de esta manera, pero las frases que rato atrás le había dicho, resonaban en su mente, no pensaba en una forma en que haya podido ser más desagradable con su compañero, ese actitud impulsiva no era justificable, no tenía excusa alguna y sólo quedaba doblegarse, dejar de lado su orgullo, admitir que se había equivocado y disculparse.

Se giró hacia el lado del ventanal que el de ocres azules observó antes de que se toparan, le estaba dando la espalda y un silencio incómodo reino en la atmósfera: —Hay algo que creo que debería decirte—una gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien, esto se unía a la lista de cosas más difíciles que haya hecho en su vida. —Es... sobre lo que hablamos rato atrás, soy plenamente consciente que a pesar de que vives portando el apellido Hiiragi, no eres como ellos, los años que hemos pasado juntos son prueba de ello, sinceramente no sé ni por que te dije eso, me altere sin razón alguna, tal vez es el estrés, no lo sé. —su diestra se deslizo por su cabellera desordenando la misma un poco antes de volver a suspirar con pesadez. —Realmente el apellido en sí ni si quiera ha sido un problema para mi en cuestiones amorosas, Mahi... —quiso decir el nombre de ella, pero no lo hizo también admitió que el apellido Hiiragi no era un problema, cuando se trataba de situaciones relacionadas con romances, más no explicó si esto aplicaba en todos, bastaría con cuestionarle después al Hiiragi si resultaba realmente enamorado de él. —Lo quiero decir... —comenzaba a volverse difícil hablar o llegar al punto: —es que lo siento, no debí decirte todo eso, maldición, ¡Olvídalo! Me largo. —dijo irritado mientras ya estaba de nueva cuenta en curso hacia su recámara, no pretendía escuchar si quiera la respuesta ajena.

En un principio dedujo que ni siquiera pensaba en dirigirle la palabra, misma razón por la cual apretó su puño, dejando los nudillos blancos en señal de nerviosismo e incertidumbre, sin embargo el cambio en su tono de voz fue repentino, pudo escuchar cada palabra salir de sus labios mientras iba relajando su respiración, ese ambiente incómodo volvía de repente. Observó su espalda de reojo, simplemente limitado a escuchar lo que decía. Aclarando lo de siempre, que solamente es ''Hiiragi de apellido'' y sobre lo mal que se portó al denominarlo como un agrandado. Ser un Ichinose desde el apellido ya era una odisea, pues años atrás era un clan prominente bajo los Hiiragi, y que a pesar de ello no le importara el origen, era digno de admirar.

El Hiiragi adoptivo era un idiota para las cuestiones amorosas, no por otra cosa perdió interés en las chicas desde tiempo atrás. — ¿Qué clase de disculpa fue esa? —no evitó reír sin ámbito de burla, la situación era graciosa y recordaba lo mucho que aprecia esos pequeños detalles del ahora Teniente. —Hey no, no puedes irte cuando has dicho eso, vuélvete a disculpar cuando encienda la tableta... tengo que grabar esto para futuras generaciones. —al menos así pudo atraer su atención, de modo que detuvo su andar y sus ojos se encontraron. Amatista y cielo, dos colores fríos que los identificaban.

—Tsk. ¡Cállate, idiota! No volveré a disculparme, ya lo hice, es tu problema si no escuchaste. —chasqueó su lengua y habló con su típico tono de voz irritado intentando a toda costa huir de esa penosa situación, si creía la amenaza de que fuera capaz de grabarlo en vídeo luego de aquella vez que le mostró tenía algunas fotos de él, así que grabarlo en tal situación era también algo posible.

—Solo bromeaba.

Entendía que fue por parte del estrés, tanto papeleo sumando a las nuevas estrategias formadas para el grupo de novatos, lo que seguía sin entender era por qué sus propios impulsos comenzaban a ceder. Antes que el mayor se diera la vuelta en dirección a su habitación, el albino se apresuró a detenerlo. Lo tomó de la muñeca casi con suavidad; después de ello –sin pensar realmente en las consecuencias de sus actos-, jaló hacia adelante a su compañero para capturar sus labios con los suyos. Efímero, apenas un roce que probablemente el día de mañana provocaría que todo cambiara, o quizá no. Quería correr el riesgo...

Al final se separó para luego soltar a su compañero, llevándose la presión fantasma aun presente en su boca. —Espero haya respondido la pregunta de hace rato, y tampoco es como si quisiera otra pelea. Supongo que así estamos bien. —esbozó una sonrisa fresca, las que siempre emitía: —Ve a descansar. —alzó la mano en son de despedida, girando su cuerpo en dirección a la puerta de su habitación.

Parecía que el tiempo se detuvo, un silencio absoluto se apoderó del lugar. El cuerpo de Guren se tensó quedando pasmado con un gesto de sorpresa en su rostro al momento en que sintió los labios ajenos presionándose contra los propios, fue un contacto fugaz, apenas un roce y con esto bastó para dejarlo sin poder comprender que había sucedido, estaba tratando de asimilarlo luego de que fue liberado.

Frunció el entrecejo y dio una par de pasos para alcanzarlo y sujetar aquella mano que alzo para despedirse, lo hizo girarse hacia él con cierta brusquedad, su mano apretaba con fuerza (tal vez la suficiente como para herirlo), lo hizo retroceder hasta la puerta de la habitación de éste, era notable su enfado, ese gesto de desprecio e intolerancia, no decía palabra alguna, su mirada asesina parecía taladrar la imagen del joven que tenía acorralado como si se tratara de su presa, amenazando con atacarlo en cualquier momento, pero dicha agresión nunca llegó.

En lugar de ello, los labios de Ichinose nuevamente buscaron los ajenos en un contacto más profundo, un beso un tanto agresivo, sus ojos se cerraron y el agarre de en su muñeca se suavizó más no lo liberó. Su mano libre se apoyaba contra la superficie de madera de la puerta a espaldas del albino; no sabía lo que hacía, cedió a sus impulsos.

—Oi... Espera... Lo lament—su frase fue interrumpida por los labios del Teniente. Shinya pasó por tres etapas antes de reaccionar de nueva cuenta: confusión debido a los acontecimientos, no había razones para que Guren hiciera eso, tal vez fue su culpa porque lo inició. Nerviosismo, no sabía actuar en situaciones parecidas, el beso no le sabía a correspondencia, ni a empatía; culpa, ¿Había que mencionarlo? La presencia de Mahiru siempre está presente a pesar de la muerte.

Tardó hasta el momento que su muñeca dejó de arder para corresponder al agresivo choque de bocas, apenas podía seguirle el ritmo. Sus mejillas se arrebolaron en calidez, agradeciendo que era de noche puesto que el sonrojo sería muy evidente. Entreabrió los párpados solo para observar la expresión del mayor, no pudo reconocerla... jamás tuvo tanto miedo acerca de lo que estuviera pensando. Buscó la mano libre del Ichinose casi tembloroso, tomando ésta con parsimonia sin separarse aún. A pesar que llevaba guantes, la mano de Guren siempre era cálida a comparación de su propia piel. Su corazón yacía acelerado incluso después de tomarse un respiro y continuar con otro roce más calmo, efímero como el primero aunque ahora no tenía escusa para huir. ¿Acaso estaba bien? La cuestión volvió a transportarlo a la realidad. El albino se zafó del agarre con reticencia, movió la muñeca en círculos y bajó la mirada por todas las circunstancias, no quería enfrentar a esos ojos fieros de nueva cuenta. Solo bastaba disculparse pero las palabras no salían de sus labios.

Se sintió un idiota por ansiar de nueva cuenta un beso, donde él entreabriera sus labios dando paso quizá a otra escena más bochornosa. Y recordó al joven sentado en un pupitre, ese con rostro de monotonía cuando llegó a la secundaria. Desde un principio le llamó la atención y como siempre iba contra la corriente, decidió cambiarle el asiento a la chica que se sentaba a su lado. Recordaba esa mirada de curiosidad. Eran viejos tiempos que jamás cambiaría incluso muriendo en batalla. También, de manera inevitable vio a Mahiru y su manera en la cual veía a Guren. _''No soy ella''_. Murmuró casi por lo bajo, esperando que solo él haya escuchado y no su mejor amigo. Diablos, quería huir. —Guren... —quería decir mil cosas más nada salía de sus labios, ni siquiera sus ojos se centraban en el coronel. La alfombra era un buen distractor en situaciones de ese calibre.

—Es verdad, esto es una estupidez. —interpretó lo que quizá su adverso estaba a punto de decir y no lo dejó si quiera terminar con su frase, simplemente se giró y retomó su camino hacia su habitación como pretendía hacer en un principio, no se detuvo y con paso rápido dejo allí al Hiiragi. Si no fuera porque estaba sumergido en lo que sucedió, hubiera notado que la carpeta con papeles que cargaba antes de toparse con Shinya, ahora yacía sobre el suelo, olvidada por que en el último instante decidió simplemente dejarla caer para poder sujetar adecuadamente al joven de platinadas hebras. Se retiró de ahí sin emitir nada más, para así llegar a su recámara al otro lado del mismo edificio, tan pronto entró a su habitación azotó con fuerza la puerta tras aislarse y maldijo mil veces por que ese beso se había sentido jodidamente bien y sus labios, no podía definir cuan deliciosos sabían.

Shinya se sintió tan impotente consigo mismo que clavó las uñas sobre las palmas a la hora de apretar los puños, es que ninguna palabra que quería emitir salía de sus cuerdas vocales, como si en ese beso Guren le hubiese robado la capacidad del habla, solo que esa vez no había ningún _collar caracol_ para romper y recuperar su voz. Incluso tardó tiempo en recuperar la concentración, hasta entonces no se preguntó qué tan hundido estaba gracias a esos insanos sentimientos. De solo pensarlo era repugnante... Guren era su mejor amigo, alguien a quien disfrutaba molestar y acompañar en los momentos que estaban libres. Ambos hombres y para colmo de apellidos tan contrariados. Un punzante dolor en el pecho lo despertó de nueva cuenta, justo cuando el mayor se alejaba de la habitación pero, ¿Qué dijo antes de eso? ''Es verdad, esto es una estupidez''. Cierto, ambos se habían dejado llevar por el momento y no pasaba de eso. Una acción impulsiva que Hiiragi Shinya en sus cinco sentidos comenzó e Ichinose Guren terminó.

Una estupidez; qué estupidez más afortunada. El albino se quedó en su lugar sin poder recuperar la voz y quizá se quedaría de esa forma toda la noche, pues aun sentía el roce de los labios contrarios sobre los suyos y no paraba de pensar en cuando se encontraron. Eran delgados, sabían al café que de seguro preparó para terminar con sus deberes sin desconcentrarse. Se cubrió la mitad de la cara y una risa corta fue lo que se escuchó en la oscuridad del dormitorio. Alguien tocaba la puerta más ignoró cualquier otra cosa, estaba muy ocupado debatiendo mentalmente con su estupidez. Fue un acto idiota, estaba seguro que afectaría de alguna manera su relación de amistad con esa persona, su mayor miedo. Hablaría con él después para disculparse, decirle que fue un acto impulsivo y era una broma aquella respuesta, no estaba enamorado de nadie. Era un Hiiragi con un cargo qué comandar así que no tiene tiempo para esas cosas. Fingiría demencia –eso le sale de maravilla-, volvería a molestarlo con algo hilarante, quizá recordando momentos vergonzosos de su juventud... la vez que viajaron en motocicleta serviría. Cualquier cosa para retractarse de aquella tontería cometida.

Teniendo las cuentas claras no habría problema; no obstante en su mente volvía a ver esos fieros ojos amatistas, la manera brusca en la cual logró inmovilizarlo. Guren logró confundirlo de modo inenarrable, ni siquiera entendió su móvil, ¿Por qué ha hecho eso? La cabeza del albino comenzó a doler y terminó por girar el seguro de la puerta, volvió a su cama para recostarse en posición fetal. La luna era hermosa, a la vez tan solitaria. Así mismo se prometió que al día siguiente le robaría el periódico a Guren antes de leerlo. Él se enfadaría y arrojaría cualquier objeto (u soldado) contra él manifestando su enojo. Al regresar de la guardia se burlaría de lo ''buen padre'' que es con Yuuichirou Hyakuya. Probablemente Shinoa le siga el juego, así que está bien. Pero sobretodo se prometió que sería la primera y última vez que derramaría lágrimas por algo tan estúpido.

 _Una botella de bourbon vacía quedó en el suelo._

* * *

 _Lamento el posible OoC, el sinsentido, la historia fue basada en uno de mis roles._

 **Lucas.**


End file.
